


These Belong to you

by MurderousMirages



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FP is mentioned, Kissing, Panties, are stolen, bc he takes the panties, im sorry, its old work, its really bad, jughead is kind of mean, more cringe, more kissing, oof they cant get work done like me, ronnie is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousMirages/pseuds/MurderousMirages
Summary: dont leave your stuff at the jones, poor betty.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 15





	These Belong to you

**Author's Note:**

> more old work that's from wattpad, 
> 
> the wattpad - @pegsANDmax  
> my tumblr - @damngoodgirl - send me asks for writing!

Betty Cooper woke up to a blinding ray of sun and in the strong arms of Jughead Jones. She rubs her eyes not wanting to wake up from her bliss, and not wanting to move, scared to move in case she woke up Jughead. Trying to find a way out of Jughead's arms without waking him, Betty Cooper is left with no choice but to wake the sleeping beauty up. 

"Jughead? You need to get up." 

"Just a few more minutes?" Jughead groans against her shoulder. 

"Juggie," Betty warns, just as Jughead goes down for a kiss on her cheek. 

"What?" 

"If you keep this up, we are not going to get anything done."

"Fine with me." Rolling her eyes Betty struggles to get up, only pushed down by the hands of a certain someone, with different intentions than her this morning. "Just one more kiss."

Jughead places his lips against hers with a passion that Betty Cooper didn't want to leave. Returning the kiss Betty knowing that her persistent boyfriend wasn't going to let her go anywhere she reluctantly puts her head down right beside Jughead. That was until a loud rattling of keys awoke her and Jughead from their moment of peace. 

"Is that your dad?" Betty stands up, rushing to put her clothes on.

"Who else?" Jughead seems calmer than her despite the circumstances. 

Jughead stands up to slip on a pair of boxers, followed by a tank top and a pair of shorts. While Betty, on the other hand, is rushing to find her underwear that has been thrown around carelessly, prior to the events of last night. (hehe ya'll know what I'm talking about). Betty Cooper, in order to find the lacy black pair of panties that had been thrown around, she might have to continue this exploration later, after school (but imagine how embarrassing it would be if someone else found it). Speaking of school, Betty picks up her phone to check the time. 

"Jughead! Hurry up, we will be late for school!" the time flies when you are searching for underwear, and just her luck the door of the trailer opens.

"Jughead?" FP's voice echoes through the trailer. 

"God Juggie!" Betty Cooper gave up the search for the panties and quickly slipped on the jeans from the night before. Quietly snarling at the uncomfortableness. "How are you so calm?" 

"I honestly don't know Bets, I guess, I'm just hungry," Jughead replies putting on his signature crown beanie. 

"You always are." Rolling her eyes, Betty gathers her stuff up and opens the bedroom door to a surprised FP.

"Betty didn't know that you were going to be here." 

"Nice to see you Mr. Jones, I was actually just leaving. I don't want to be late to school."

With a chuckle, FP lets an anxious Betty out. 

Deciding that heading home for a pair of undies would be the best decision, but Riverdale high was just a few blocks away. Biting her lip Betty decides on the later. She would have to deal with the worst of it. 

AT RIVERDALE HIGH 

"B!" a raven-haired girl shouts. 

"V." smiles Betty as she is pulled into a tight hug.

"How are you doing this fine morning?" 

"Well Ronnie, its quite interesting actually." But Betty doesn't have the chance to finish, as the bell rings for the first period. 

***

"Kevin, that stunt Fangs pulled on you was hilarious!" giggles Veronica as the group enters the student lounge after the third period. 

"Hey, don't laugh! It was quite painful, actually." Kevin recalls. 

As they all find their places to sit down, a beanie-wearing boy from earlier appears at the door. 

"Hey Betty can we talk?" he says as they sit down. 

"Yeah."

"I think you might want to talk about this in private."

As the two make their way to the blue and gold's office, unaware of the people following behind them. Shutting the door Jughead brings his backpack to the front and sets it down the desk. 

"What is it Jug?" Betty asks, nervous about the scene that plays in her head, of what could go wrong. 

"I think these belong to you," He says bringing out the pair of black lacy undies slowly and carefully. Hanging them about Betty's head in a teasing way. 

With wide eyes Betty responds, "Where did you find those?"

"In the pillowcase." Jughead confidently replies. Lost for words Betty tries to snatch them from above Jughead but fails miserably. 

"Could you by any chance give them back?" 

"Betty, a little suffering won't hurt." 

"Don't you think that I've suffered enough?" Betty asks eagerly to get the panties back. 

"Why don't you ask them." Jughead points to the door where Veronica and Kevin look eagerly at their conversation. 

"Ronnie Kevin!" Betty shouts, stomping over to the door, pulling the blinds down to the door's window. "As you were saying Jughead."

"You won't be getting these back anytime soon." 

"How about if I give you a kiss?" Betty offers.

"I'm interested." 

Betty leans in and plants a quick but loving kiss on Jughead's soft lips. While he's still distracted Betty snatches the panties from his grasp.

"Betty." Jughead whines. 

"Juggie, sorry," Betty replies giving him another supposedly quick kiss. But Jughead doesn't settle for that, he brings his hand around to Betty's neck holding her right where he wants her. Biting her lower lips, causing her lips to part. They both stand there a little caught up until they both break up for air. 

"Now that's what I call a kiss." Jughead chuckles.

"As much as that was amazing, I would like to put my underwear on, so," Betty makes a swirling motion with her fingers. 

"Betty its nothing that I haven't seen before." 

"Juggie that just ruins the moment!" Betty laughs out flustered at his comment.


End file.
